SI GADIS POHON OAK
by nononyan
Summary: Hinata tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini, ia tengah memberikan sesembahan pada pohon berpenghuni roh tampan yang telah mengamatinya sedemikian lama. Bad Summary, seperti biasa. spesial SHBF #6 - flower


**SI GADIS POHON OAK**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rating : T**

WARNING-WARNING! Banyak Typo!

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

 _Pemuda itu datang untukku._

 _Hanya untukku..._

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berusia 15 tahun yang dikenal begitu cantik dan mempesona di desa tempat ia tinggal. Seorang gadis sederhana dengan kepribadian ramah yang disukai banyak warga. Ada yang unik. Sejak berusia 5, mengunjungi pohon Oak besar nan tua berjarak belasan meter dari rumahnya, serta setinggi 5 meter dengan memberikan sesembahan berupa buah-buahan adalah kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari. Gadis itu percaya, ada makhluk yang menunggui pohon itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata manis akan tergesa memasuki rumah. Melepas seragam, serta segala macam perlengkapan sekolahnya dengan cepat. Sebelum keluar lagi, ia selalu menyempatkan diri makan siang- karena ia tahu, Kaa- _san_ nya akan marah jika ia berani menunda makan. Meski sang ibu tidak berada di rumah. Bekerja.

Hari itu cuaca begitu berangin, hingga Hinata harus mengeratkan syal merah pada lehernya. Meremas sejumput kain rajut itu dan menariknya hingga menutupi mulut serta hidung. Bibir kemerahannya agak bergetar menggigil, namun sungguh tak menggugurkan niatnya menghampiri pohon tersebut. Sambil membawa tas ransel ukuran sedang berisi buku notes, wilayahnya menggambar- serta ia menenteng sebuah baki sebagai tempat untuk menaruh sesembahannya nanti. Dengan riang Hinata mendekati pohon yang telah terlihat jelas didepan mata. Langkah kecilnya menelusuri jalan setapak agak berbatu. Fokus matanya tak beralih dari pohon itu. Berbinar lucu.

"Akhirnya sampai juga..." Hinata tersenyum lebar pada pohon itu. Seolah memberinya salam. Segera ia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah jeruk besar. Menaruhnya diatas baki dan diletakkan tepat dibawah salah satu akar pohon yang menyembul keluar. Berdoa sejenak dengan menutup mata dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada. Apa isi permohonanya?

 _Hanya agar tuhan menjaga mendiang ayahnya dan selalu memberi kesehatan untuk sang ibu._

Doa yang selalu sama sedari awal ia memberi sesembahan. Seolah tak pernah bosan dan tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan selain itu.

"Tak terasa. Sudah 10 tahun aku selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjugimu." Hinata meraba ukiran kayu yang kering dan bertekstur kasar. Memejamkan mata lagi, menikmati aroma pohon oak yang menenangkan. Tersenyum sendu. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun aroma inilah yang ia rindukan jika ia berada jauh dari rumah.

"Aku punya cerita hari ini. Seperti biasa, aku akan membaginya denganmu. Dan seperti biasa juga, kau tak boleh menolak. Hahaha." Hinata tertawa bahagia sambil bersimpuh duduk diatas kedua kakinya yang dilipat kebelakang dengan posisi punggung tegak, menghadap pohon. Seolah sedang menduduki _tatami_ yang empuk. Memulai kisah singkatnya dengan gembira. Bagaimana ia telah menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya dengan menyenangkan. Meski ada beberapa gangguan dari teman dekatnya, Kiba. Bercerita bagaimana ia berteman dengan murid baru yang warna rambutnya selalu mengingatkan ia pada pohon Sakura. Dan sesuai ciri fisiknya, namanya memang Sakura- bermarga Haruno. Hinata senang. Bertambah satu lagi temannya di sekolah.

"Aku sangat bahagia, kau tahu?" Hinata tersenyum namun detik demi detik berselang, ia menurunkan garis lengkung bibirnya kebawah. Menyadari hanya pada pohon itulah ia mampu bercerita. Semanjak ayahnya meninggal, ibunya selalu pergi. Mencari uang tentu saja. kalau diingat, dulu ia pernah mencoba untuk membantu dengan bekerja part time. Dan hari dimana ia memberikan penghasilannya, justru disambut amarah luar biasa dari sang ibu. Jangan lupakan juga tangis dan permohonan wanita setengah paruh baya itu agar Hinata fokus saja pada sekolahnya. Tak usah memikirkan beban perekonomian, karena nyatanya sang ibu merasa masih sanggup.

"Aku sangat mengantuk.. untuk kali ini- boleh aku tidur disini? Maaf karena aku selalu mengganggumu. Kau pasti sangat bosan melihatku kemari setiap hari, bukan?" Hinata kembali meraba pohon itu sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Terlelap dengan mudahnya. Ini terlalu nyaman. Bagaimana pohon itu menaunginya. Memberinya aroma menenangkan. Serta angin menyejukkan yang berhembus meski agak dingin. Semua serasa- _sempurna._

 _._

.

.

 _Pemuda itu datang untukku._

 _Hanya untukku..._

.

.

.Hinata terjaga. Mengerjap pelan sambil mengucek mata kirinya. Menguap kecil. Tak terasa hari telah petang. Langit telah kemerahan dengan suasana yang begitu sepi dan cukup menakutkan. Hinata akui ia belum pernah sampai sesore ini mengunjungi pohon oak- _nya_. Gadis itu tersentak kala ia menyadari ada sosok selain dirinya yang berdiri menjulang menghadapnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena langit yang menggelap,namun jelas dari posturnya, itu seorang lelaki. Hinata serta merta memeluk ransel yang tadi ia jadikan bantalan. Ia yakin sekali, sosok itu tadi tak ada kala ia membuka mata.

Bergidik ngeri. Hinata mencoba bertanya setelah meyakinkan, bahwa 'dia' menginjak tanah.

"K-kau siapa?"

"..."

"A-ano- bisa kau jawab aku?"

"..."

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya karena sosok itu justru mendekat. Menghampirinya hingga Hinata terpojok.

"J-jangan mendekat. K-kau siapa?"

".."

DIA-

"Aku roh yang menunggu pohon ini." Hinata memandangnya tidak percaya. Wajah pemuda. Seorang pemuda. Hinata tak tahu pasti tapi, umurnya bisa diperkirakan masih belasan atau baru awal 20. Begitu tampan dengan garis wajah yang sempurna. Biji mata yang kelam dan kulitnya yang putih bersih membuat pemuda itu begitu-

 _Tampan_

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"H-hinata."

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... _"_

 _Ini aneh. Aku jatuh cinta. Jatuh pada pesonanya yang luar biasa._

 _Suaranya yang tenang dan hangat. Garis senyumnya yang menawan. Dan aroma tubuhnya yang-_

 _Sama dengan pohon itu._

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bersamanya. Sasuke. Seorang yang mengaku dirinya roh penunggu pohon yang selama beberapa tahun ini kukunjungi. Aku tak takut padanya. Ia berbeda dengan jelmaan roh yang menakutkan seperti dalam buku-buku yang kubaca. Kami sering jalan-jalan bersama. Mengelilingi desa yang cukup asri. Ia selalu menggenggam telapak tanganku. Menjalarkan rasa hangat yang kusukai. Aku membalasnya. Jari jemari kami tertaut kuat. seolah tak ada yang mau melepas.

Baru kusadari, semenjak aku bersamanya, aku sudah tak lagi mendatangi pohon itu. Mungkin dialah penggantinya. Pohon yang bisa berjalan dengan wajah yang begitu rupawan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pemuda itu datang untukku._

 _Hanya untukku..._

.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk

Aku terjaga. Demam yang kuderita membuatku menatap lelah pada jendela kamarku yang terus membunyikan sesuatu. Itu helaian-helaian daun. Dan kutahu persis itu helaian daun oak. Kubuka jendela kamarku dan aroma pohon seolah berebut memasuki rongga hidung untuk menelusupi diri kedalam paru-paru. Aku terhanyut. Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang kusatukan dan kutangkup dipertangahan dada, kuresapi aroma itu sambil memejamkan mata. Betapa rindu aku dengan aroma ini. Sudah 3 hari aku tak menemuinya. Pemuda itu. Dan 3 minggu sudah aku tak mengunjungi pohon oak .

Disela-sela kegiatanku. Angin berhembus dengan kuatnya. Memainkan helaian rambutku hingga tersibak kebekalang seluruhnya. Ini aneh. Tak pernah _sehebat_ ini biasanya. Dan tepat ketika jemariku hendak meraih jendela untuk kututup, suara bisikan masuk ke telingaku.

Ini suara Sasuke...

 _"Aku tak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu... jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hinata. "_

Tubuhku bergetar dengan napas yang tiba-tiba saja sesak seolah terhantam sesuatu. Kujulurkan kedua tangan seolah hendak menggapai sesuatu.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!"

 _Bruk_

Aku tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **SI GADIS POHON OAK**

.

.

.

.

Ada yang aneh. Banyak yang mengatakan, bahwa pohon itu seolah tidak bisa mati. Bekas tebasan pohon selalu kembali seperti semula esok harinya. Segala pekerjaan para tukang itu seakan tak pernah dilakukan.

Banyak yang beranggapan, pohon ini pastilah ada penunggunya. Dan memang itu benar bukan?

Banyak cara telah dilakukan, namun tak kunjung berhasil. Hingga seorang wanita tua yang dianggap seperti dukun, mengatakan untuk membakar serpihan-serpihan kayu yang jatuh akibat tebasan, karena anginlah yang mengembalikan serpiha-serpihan itu. Menempati garis tebas, hingga kembali seperti semula. Awalnya para tukang, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Namun, serasa tak ada pilihan- mereka akhirnya menurut. Dan berhasil. Pohon itu akhirnya tumbang. Jatuh tak berdaya.

.

.

 _Pemuda itu datang untukku._

 _Hanya untukku..._

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, ibu bilang aku tak sadarkan diri layaknya orang pingsan. Dua hari aku mendekam dan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Seperti orang tidur. Mungkin koma namanya. Tapi pagi ini, aku telah sadar. Meski rasanya begitu lemas, kupaksakan langkah ini untuk mendekati pohon oak itu. Kudengar akan ada pembangunan pusat perbelanjaan. Segera aku berlari, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa kakiku tak terlindung apapun. Terengah dengan wajahku yang pucat pasi.

Bola mataku menyorot horor.

Disana.

Pohon itu telah terpotong-potong. Dan dengan saling membantu, para tukang itu membopong potongannya keatas truk angkut ukuran kecil.

Keberadaanku menjadi sorotan. Penduduk desa telah tahu kebiasaanku yang sering mengunjugi pohon itu. Dan mereka menatapku dengan iba. Merasa bersalah.

"Hinata, maafkan kami.."

"..." aku masih terdiam menatap pohon yang kini telah tercabut hingga akarnya.

"Ada apa dengan mobil ini!" seru-seruan disebrang sana mengagetkan para penduduk. Mobil itu tidak bisa bergerak. Mobil yang mengangkut potongan-potongan pohon oak itu. Bukan karena mogok apalagi kehabisan bensin. Ini lebih kepada seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan didepan sana. Tembok besar penghalang yang tak terlihat.

"Argh! Kenapa susah sekali!" umpat sang sopir kesal.

Aku melangkah mendekat. Semua orang menoleh dan membuka jalan padaku. Sambil meneteskan air mata. Kuraba pohon itu. Menikmati ukirannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Tersenyum sendu.

" _Daijoubu_. Aku akan baik-baik saja.." kukecup salah satu potongan pohon itu dengan sayangnya. Tak peduli pada tatapan-tatapan mata disekelilingku, dan kembali kuraba pohon itu.

"Pergilah.." bisikku lemah.

Ngunggg

Mobil kembali di _starter_. Dan menyala seperti sebelumnya. Namun ada yang berbeda kala setelahnya mobil berhasil melaju.

Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Menatap kepergian mobil itu. warga yang menonton, perlahan memundurkan diri. Bubar.

Angin berhembus dan bisa kurasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke ditubuhku. Kurasa ia tengah memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Apa itu hanya imajinasiku? Kuharap bukan.

Kupejamkan mataku merasakan aroma yang begitu familiar ini.

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." balasku membalas bisikannya.

.

.

.

 _Pemuda itu datang untukku._

 _Hanya untukku..._

.

.

.

TAMAT!

A/N :Huaaaa- aneh bin ajabib sekali ceritanya. Muehehehehehe. Jujur, ini terinsprasi dari cerita yang pernah aku dengar dulu. Kalau gak salah begitu. hahahaha. fic ini kupersembahkan untuk ikut-ikutan event SHBF #6 tema flower

Moga suka minna.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan author ini tentang pesan, kesan kritik mengenai fic ini. arigatouuuu!


End file.
